


Courir pour oublier

by camille_miko



Series: Toutes les femmes de leurs vies [5]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Angst, Community: marathon_prompt, F/M, M/M, One day Steve and Danno will be together but not today, Steve you break my heart !
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-27
Updated: 2012-03-27
Packaged: 2017-11-02 14:24:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/369958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/camille_miko/pseuds/camille_miko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elle ne voulait que le bonheur de son frère, mais lui ne semblait pas le vouloir. Danny/Gabby, un-jour-peut-être-Steve/Danny, Mary, Kono.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Courir pour oublier

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer :** Hormis l'histoire, patamoi.
> 
> **Résumé en deux mots** : Angst et barbecue
> 
> **Bêta :** Azh  <3
> 
> **Prompt :** "J’ai toujours fait crever mes plantes vertes, je vais pas prendre un animal !" de Shakeskp

Mary avait découvert à l'âge adulte qu'elle aimait rentrer à Hawaï. C'était sa maison. Steve avait fait peu à peu de la demeure froide de leur père un vrai foyer. Elle ne rentrait pas souvent, autant à cause de son travail qu'à cause du prix du billet. Mais, quand elle rentrait, elle ne faisait pas semblant.

La dernière fois qu'elle était venue, c'était il y a plus d'un an, mais là, elle était là pour six semaines ! Elle avait négocié avec son chef d'écrire des articles sur les cinq îles, en échange d'une extension de ses vacances. Elle s'était faite une joie à l'idée de revoir l'équipe de son frère. Elle avait bien compris qu'elle était sa seconde famille et à leur façon qu'ils le cadraient. Il y avait Chin, le sage qui le stoppait dans ses idées idiotes. Il y avait Kono qui semblait autant admirer son frère que vouloir le dépasser. Il y avait l'adorable petite Grace. Et il y avait Danny qui semblait l'empêcher de mettre à feu et à sang l'île, mais aussi qui comblait peu à peu le manque affectif de son frère.

Seulement…

 

Seulement, elle n'avait pas prévu que quand elle rentrerait, Steve ferait semblant d'aller bien, que Danny aurait emménagé avec une femme inconnue –depuis quand il voyait quelqu'un d'autre que son frère ?- et que, malgré ses efforts, Kono serait parfaitement dépassée par la situation.

Après avoir échangé quelques mots avec la seule fille de l'équipe, elle découvrit en prime qu'il y avait eu une certaine Lori au sein de la Force 5.0, dont Steve ne lui avait jamais parlé.

-             Tu ne trouves pas que la maison est vide, quand tu es tout seul ? Lança-t-elle l'air de rien à son frère.

Elle avait espéré qu'ainsi, il lui dirait pourquoi Danny n'avait pas emménagé avec lui, pourquoi il ne voyait presque plus la petite Grace. Autant rêver. Par un miracle incompréhensible, ils se retrouvèrent à parler d'elle et de son appart sur le continent.

-             J’ai toujours fait crever mes plantes vertes, je vais pas prendre un animal, Steve ! Et je ferais comment quand je viendrais te voir ?

-             Tu n'es plus obligée de venir aussi souvent que tu le faisais avec Papa, tu sais. Je sais que tu as une vie prenante.

 

Cette remarque avait glacé Mary. Elle ne venait pas souvent. Steve se refermait sur lui-même. Kono le lui avait dit. Il était toujours tout en sourire, parfaitement aimable. Il avait même invité la petite amie de Danny lors du barbecue qu'il avait fait à son arrivée. Il avait été très gentil avec elle, très attentif, comme avec Grace, Kono ou n'importe qui d'autre. Il lui avait même donné la recette de marinade que Danny adorait.

Pourtant, savoir que son frère était sorti courir pendant des heures après que tous soient partis pour s'épuiser, lui avait brisé le cœur aussi sûrement que s'il lui avait enfin avoué qu'il était amoureux de Danny.

**Author's Note:**

> N'hésitez pas à reviewer, cela fait toujours plaisir !


End file.
